


Little One

by KuroBakura



Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Everett Ross, M/M, Married Everett Ross/Stephen Strange, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Post-Black Panther (2018), Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Pregnant Everett Ross, Rating May Change, Top Stephen Strange, Work In Progress, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Everett and Strange have been married for almost two years now and Everett has been living at the sanctum for three with him. One day, Everett discovers during a doctor’s appointment that he is expecting. At first, Everett may not be sure about what they should do about the baby but yet, it could come as a surprise to them for what they truly decide to do.Plus, Stephen is very excited to start a family with the love of his life. But whatever happens, it is going to change both of their lives forever.
Relationships: Everett Ross/Stephen Strange
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. We Need To Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange finds out that he is going to be more than just a Sorcerer and a husband for the rest of his life. Also, Everett is not sure what to exactly do about it.

Everett walked into the sanctum with his heart beating a little bit too fast inside of his chest and butterflies swarming around in his stomach. He did not feel just scared but a little bit terrified about what he needs to say to Stephen. It is not life threatening but still...it might as well be. At least it could be threatening to their marriage. Stephen was above on the upper floor of the sanctum as he heard and saw Everett coming in through the front door. He was so happy to see his husband as he rushed down the steps to greet him with a smile on his face.

”Everett! I am so glad that you are home! How was your doctor’s appointment?” Stephen asked him. Everett looked at him but did not give him an answer to the question he just asked. The smile on Stephen’s face suddenly disappeared and the feeling of worry started to take over him. He walked over closer to his husband and placed one of his hands onto one of Everett’s shoulders.

”Everett..what happened? Is everything okay?” Stephen asked a couple of different questions this time. Everett let out a sigh.

”It is not like that, Stephen. I promise. They did find something but it is not what you are thinking.” Everett replied to him then looked at the ground below him. Still, this did not help Stephen worry any less.

”Then what did they find, honey?” Stephen asked a different question. Everett let out another sigh. Deep down, he was so scared to tell his husband what he found out at the appointment. Everett could not even get another word out of his mouth but he needed to tell his husband what they found. Stephen was going to find out eventually so there was no point in holding it off for even another day. Everett looked back up at Stephen. He felt so flustered and scared that he even started to shake a little bit.

”Stephen..I’m...I’m...I’m pregnant!” Everett blurted out. Stephen’s eyes widened as Everett suddenly got closer to Stephen and started to cry against his chest. Stephen wrapped his arms around his husband as he looked at him. The Sorcerer Supreme was in shock but yet..he felt so happy about this sudden news.

”Sweetheart, why are you scared? This is wonderful news! We are going to have a baby! How far along are you?” Stephen asked and said to him.

”Because I am not sure if I am ready to be a mother, Stephen! And I am two weeks pregnant at the moment. I mean, with my job and such, I do not know if I can handle balancing working with T’Challa _and_ be a mother at the same time. But..I can see how happy it also makes you.” Everett replied to him. Stephen moved Everett’s head up towards his.

”Everett, I can understand how you feel and it is fine to feel that way. If you do not want the child, we can give the child up for adoption. Or if you do want to keep the child, that is fine, too. Either way..I support whatever decision you make.” Stephen said to him. The thought of adoption made Everett’s heart hurt.   
  


  
“I do not think that I can give up the baby for adoption if I carry it to full term.” Everett told him.

”Wjat are you suggesting, Everett?” Stephen asked him. Everett hesitated for a few seconds before replying to his husband about the other option that they could do.   
  


“The doctor told me that there is a pill that can give me a vagina before it is suppose to form...” Everett could not even finish what he was telling Stephen.

”Are you saying that you want to purposely miscarry?” Stephen asked him. Everett nodded.

”If we give the baby up for adoption, it is going make me think that I could have been better or should have just kept the baby. ...I do not know what to do, Stephen. I feel I am stuck.” Everett explained to him. Stephen understood that this was not going to be an easy diet for either of them to make but it was Everett that was having the baby, not him.

”Everett, if that is what you want to do then that is what we will do. Personally, I am ready to be a parent but we both have to be ready to be parents. And since you are the one carrying the child, it is not personally up to me what you should do with your body.” Stephen told him.

”But the baby is yours, too, Stephen! I want your input! But...I appreciate the advice. I’ll make an appointment with the Doctor within the week to give her the decision that we both made. Also...lets not tell anyone about the pregnancy right now. Please.” Everett said back to him. Stephen nodded in agreement. As much as he wanted the baby, he wanted Everett to be sure about what he wanted to do. Maybe, Everett will change his mind about this but, either way, Stephen supported his husband’s choice in what he wanted to do. And that meant a lot to Everett. Everett was also still not sure what he wanted to do but there were more cons than pros for if they should the baby or not. 

Yet...Everett was not getting any younger so maybe this is the right time to bring a child into this world. Stephen got an idea.

”I still would think on this, Everett. You never know what could happen.” Stephen spoke up.

”I plan to give this a week before I actually make a decision but I wanted to talk to you about it beforehand just in case. I am so sorry.” Everett spoke back. Stephen gave Everett a kiss on the top of his head.

”Do not worry. I understand. I love you.” Stephen told him. Everett felt a little better about this.

”Thank you, dear and I love you, too.” Everett said back to him. The two husbands spent the rest of the day together and being in love. Everett still has a choice to make about the baby and the pregnancy but for now, he was going to wait until he was sure but he was not going to take so long with it either. Hopefully, Everett will be able to make a decision then. Being a parent was not going to be easy if they do keep the baby. But also...it could be wonderful to have a little one. Either way, Everett still had time to choose. For now, he was going to take this one day at a time. After all, he still has a week before a true decision is made.


	2. I Think I Have Got It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everett has still been thinking about what to do with the baby he was having with Stephen. He has yet made a decision on this...or maybe he has.

Everett sat at his desk while at the headquarters where he works. Three days has passed since he told Stephen that he was pregnant. And yet...Everett still felt like that he was stuck about what to do when it comes to their child. As much as he wanted to keep the baby, the more he thought about how the baby could affect his job, the more he kept thinking about that it was not such a good idea to keep the child either. As Everett finished looking at a piece of paper that he was reading, he heard a knock on the door.

”Come on in.” Everett spoke up, granting whoever was on the other side to come on into the office. When the door opened, it was one of his assistants.

”Hello, Mr. Ross. Just needed to stop by and give a some papers to look over before sending them out.” The assistant told him. Everett nodded as they placed them on the desk in front of him. When he nodded, Everett suddenly stopped. It was morning sickness. That Everett was sure of. And it was coming in full force, too.

“I did not know that it could start this early.” Everett muttered loud enough for the assistant to hear.

”Pardon?” The assistant asked him. Feeling embarrassed, Everett was trying to play it off so they did not get even more suspicious about what was going on with him. Though, it was not going to be easy with the way he was feeling right now.

”It.lit is nothing. I will have these done within the next couple of hours. Thank you.” Everett said to them. The assistant nodded. All he had to do was not talk until they left the room.

”Anything else you need, Mr. Ross?” The assistant asked him. Everett shook his head a couple of times. The assistant nodded back and then left the room. When the door finally closed when she was completely out of the room, Everett got up quickly from the chair and bent over the trash can as he then suddenly vomited in to it. It was not a pretty sight either. It took a couple of minutes before he could stand up again. Everett leaned on the desk, trying to regain his focus and make sure that the nausea was gone for now.

When it was fully gone, Everett sat back down at his desk and laid back against it. That was another thing that Everett was not looking forward to when it comes to being pregnant. But yet...it was quite an experience when going through it for the first time. It started to make him think about what it would actually be like to going through the pregnancy. He looked at his stomach with a smile in his face.

”Maybe...maybe it will not be so bad to have a baby. Plus, Stephen seemed so happy when I told him that we were expecting. I am still not sure but I am starting to think that maybe there _is_ a way that I can balance work and having a family at the same time. I still have a couple of days to decide on this, though.” Everett said to himself. He went back to finishing the for, that he was working on and then got to the ones the assistant that brought in a few minutes ago. It was not even lunch time yet. He still had about an hour or so to go before then.

  
**######**

Back at the sanctum, Stephen has been thinking about Everett and the baby. Deep down, he truly hopes that Everett decides to keep the baby and they can have the family that Everett and him have talked about. Strange did not get Everett pregnant on purpose either. It may be all of a sudden but Stephen was ready to welcome a baby into their lives. And Stephen will be home enough to be able to watch the baby for the most part so Everett does not have to worry about having to get a babysitter when they are at work.

Thinking about playing, feeding and all kind of things when to comes to their child put a smile on Stephen’s face. He understood that this may not be easy for Everett but it is not like that they will not have any help. He did not even care about what gender the baby will be. As long as the baby is healthy and happy, that is all that matters to the Sorcerer.

”I am not upset that there may be a chance that Everett wants to not have this baby. I am just upset that I may never have this chance again. I mean, we could adopt a child in the future but when would that be? Plus, with our jobs, there is no way that an agency will let us adopt a child. No way in any of the universes would that be possible. Probably for the better for the both of us, I guess.” Stephen said to himself and then let out a sigh.   
  


**#####**

Back at Everett’s job, he sat down at his usual spot at the office with his lunch. The fresh air felt incredible. It was nice. And Stephen even made him lunch today. He wished that Stephen was joining him but sometimes, that is not possible, though, it technically is. This started making him think about his husband.

”I wish Stephen was here. He could help me with this whole if I should keep the baby or not ordeal that I am having. This is definitely more complicated than I thought it would be. I love Stephen and I want to give him a family but yet...I just do not think that I can be a good mother/parent. That is what is keeping me from wanting to keep the baby, to be honest. I mean, part of it is the job but at the same time, it is not.” Everett thought to himself as he started to tear up. Luckily, there was no one out where he was to see this all going on right now. All he just wanted right now was Stephen. And an answer for all of this but mostly Stephen.

As much as he wanted to text to him to come give him a hug, someone could see them and it could cause problems so he decided against it. And even if he is going to keep the baby or not, all of this stress is not so good for him. Everett took a few deep breaths before wiping away his tears and calming down. Everett just wanted all of this to be over. All of a sudden, he saw a woman walking by with her child. The mother and child seemed so happy and having a great time just walking together. It made Everett go “awe”. As well as think about Stephen, him and their child doing the same thing. It even put a smile on his face.

This was starting to make Everett rethink about not keeping the baby. Even if he was still not sure, this was a good start. This also started to make him feel a little better as well and a little less stressed out. He finished his lunch and was able to finish work without any more worry until he left to head home to see Stephen.

Later that night, Everett and Stephen were laying in the bed, cuddling each other watching an episode of one of their favorite shows on a tablet. Everett also finally made his decision about the baby as well. He looked up at Stephen.

”Stephen?” Everett piped up. Stephen paused the tablet and looked at his husband.

”Yes, darling?” Stephen asked him back. Everett swallowed before he spoke.

”I..I made a decision about the baby.” Everett replied to him. Stephen was not sure how to feel about this.

”Oh? What decision did you make?” Stephen asked another question. Everett held one of Stephen’s hands in his.

”I have decided to kept the baby. I know it may not be easy at times juggling motherhood and having a job at the same time but..I want to. I want to be a mother. Just as much as you want a family..I do, too. Very much. It was not the job that exactly made me worried that I would not be able to keep the child. ..It was more of not sure if I am going to be able to be a good mother to our child that made me feel that way. I want to learn and try. With you. I just I hope I can be a good mother to our child.” Everett replied to him. Stephen felt so happy and excited. He put the tablet on the side table of the bed and hugged Everett in his arms.

”Oh, sweetheart! I am so glad that you decided to keep the baby! And do not worry, you will be an excellent mother. ...If you want to be called “Mommy”, of course.” Stephen said back to him. Everett smiled.

”I do not mind being called “mommy”. I am the one going to give birth after all. And true. I do not doubt that things will be okay. Everything will work out. I was just overthinking things. You know that sometimes I tend to do that when I am worried.” Everett told him.

”I know, Everett. I love you and I can not wait to meet our child!” Stephen spoke. Everett was glad to see Stephen happy like this. He chuckled as he felt happy as well.

”Same here, Stephen. Same here. And I love you, too.” Everett said back to him. Everett’s heart felt so full of joy. And it was a huge relief to know now that he decided that he was going to keep the baby. Stephen felt the way, too. He moved his head closer to Everett’s and kissed him on the lips. Everett wrapped his arms around Stephen and accepted his husband’s kiss. There was not going to be too many kisses like this for a while so Everett was going to enjoy them as much as he can. Stephen and Everett felt inside of each other’s mouths with their tongues. And no matter how many times they have done this, it always felt amazing to the two of them.

When the two of them pulled away, they looked at each inter as they were trying to catch their breaths. Stephen smiled at his adorable and blushing husband.

”You make me so happy, Everett! And I am so excited about the baby! By the way...does it matter what the gender the baby should be for you?” Stephen said and then asked him.

”Honestly...the gender of our child does not matter to me. As long as the baby is healthy and happy, that is all that matters to me.” Everett replied to him. Stephen nodded.

”Same here.” Stephen said back to him as well. Everett smiled back at his husband. After a little bit more of cuddling with each other, Stephen and Everett got comfortable on the bed once again and Stephen turned off the light in the room before the two of them closed their eyes and fell asleep for the rest of the night. At least, Everett and Stephen can sleep well now that they know that Everett has decided to keep their baby. But...this is was going to be the night of many of Everett’s pregnancy. Some good and some bad. Tonight was a good night, though. A very good night indeed.


	3. Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everett finally tells someone that Stephen and him are expecting since they found that they are having a baby. And that person is Shuri.

With Everett deciding to keep the baby, he wondered how he was going to tell his bosses at his work that he is pregnant. And that he will need to have maternity leave, too. As Everett sat at his desk, he suddenly was receiving a call. It was Shuri. Since the fight in Wakanda, Everett and Shuri have become friends. Everett accepted the call. Shuri popped up on the screen with a smile on her face.

”Mr. Ross! How are you?” Shuri asked him. Everett was also smiling on his end of the call.

”I am doing good. Been a bit busy with certain things when it come to my job but otherwise, I am good. How are you and T’Challa doing?” Everett replied and then asked her.

”Oh, you know the usual. Working on inventions and such. But otherwise than that, nothing really much has been going on lately since we last spoke. My brother also has been doing well, too. How is your husband doing?” Shuri answered and asked another question.

  
“That’s great! He is doing fine.” Everett replied and said to her. Everett suddenly felt his stomach as he felt a rumble going on inside of it. 

“Are you alright, Mr. Ross?” Shuri asked another question. Everett was not sure how he was going to tell people that he is pregnant but with Shuri, he trusted her.

”Will you promise not to tell your brother what I am about to tell you? I rather come from me.” Everett asked and then spoke. Shuri nodded.

”I promise.” Shuri replied to him. Everett took a breath before he spoke.

”Stephen and I are expecting a baby. I am the one who is pregnant with our child.“ Everett said to her. Shuri’s face lit up and the smile on her face suddenly got a little bigger.

”Oh my gosh! Congratulations! How far along are you?” Shuri excitingly exclaimed and then asked him.

”Thank you. I am about a month along at the moment. Though...I am worried that I may not be able to a good mother because of my job. Long hours and such. I know that Stephen will be home a lot but I do not want to burden him with watching the baby almost all the time. I want to be there, too.” Everett answered and explained to her. Shuri nodded.

”I do not have any doubt that will be a good mother, Everett. Things will work out. Just take it one day at time, Mama.” Shuri said to him. Everett blushed when Shuri called him “mama”. But also..he liked it. Considering that he is the one that is having the baby, that does technically make Everett the mother. A smile appeared on Everett’s face.

”Thanks, Shuri. I appreciate that. I also plan to see T’Challa in a few days so I will let him know that about this when I seem him.” Everett told her.

”No problem and no worries. I will not tell a soul about this unless you give me permission to do so.” Shuri said back. Everett suddenly had an idea pop in his head.

”Actually...go ahead and tell him. But only him for right now. Just let him know I will discuss this with him more when I see him in those few days.” Everett spoke. Shuri nodded.

”Got it!” Shuri said back to him. Everett smiled. The two of them talked for a few minutes before ending the call. Everett sat back in his desk chair, still with a smile on his face.

”Mama. I like that. I mean, I am a man but at the same time, I am the once that is going to be giving birth so technically...I am going to be the mother of the child. Either way, I am excited about the baby! At first, I was not really sure but now...I feel ready to be a parent. Especially with Stephen. ...God..I love that man so much, even though, sometimes I can be a bit of ass. It does not mean that I do not love him or anything. I just hope that things will be fine.” Everett said to himself. Everett went back to looking at some forms that he had on his desk since he arrived this morning. Everett just truly helps that not only he will be a good mother but also that the pregnancy goes smoothly.

And as long he has Stephen by his side as well, then Everett felt way less stressed out about everything that is going on in his life right now. But...how is his boss and T’Challa going to react to announcement of his pregnancy? This job means a lot to him but even more than that...Stephen and the baby means a lot to him way more than anything. After all, family comes first and that is what Stephen and the baby are.   
  


_Family_.


End file.
